Eso que no sabía de ti
by Suyai
Summary: Nunca dejamos de conocer a las personas, algo que Lucy y Natsu han aprendido a descubrir con el tiempo. Historias independientes que exploran un lado más "inusual" de nuestra pareja favorita. 2- Lucy siempre se queja del hábito destructivo de Natsu. Pero... ¿y si ella empezara a hacer lo mismo? (100% NaLu)
1. Natsu: El Lector

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Esta será una serie de historias independientes dedicadas a Natsu y Lucy. Cada capítulo explorará el lado más desconocido o inusual de uno de los dos.**

**Los capítulos se irán turnando. En este mostraré una faceta desconocida de Natsu, y en el otro una de Lucy. Y así sucesivamente. Y es que, como digo en el resumen, nunca dejamos de aprender cosas nuevas de la gente que conocemos.**

**Natsu y Lucy no deben ser la excepción ¿cierto?**

**¡Espero que les guste! ^^**

* * *

**1**

**El Lector**

Si había algo que Lucy podía afirmar de Natsu, es que este no era precisamente un intelectual. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que los libros y el mago de fuego eran una combinación imposible, por no decir terrorífica. Y la relación de Natsu con los libros no se había vuelto precisamente mejor desde que este había conocido a Lucy.

¿La razón? Pues el mismo Natsu se la había insinuado en una ocasión.

-¡Luuuucy! ¡Siempre estás leyendo y nunca juegas conmigo!- se quejó el muchacho frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos. Lucy se volteó para mirarle con las cejas alzadas.

-Entonces vete a tu casa.

Natsu le ofreció su característica sonrisa canina.

-¡No quiero!

-¡Pues entonces te aguantas y me dejas leer!

Natsu hizo una mueca y, resoplando, se dejó caer sobre la cama mullida de su compañera. ¿Qué había de especial en los libros? No podían comerse, no se movían y tampoco se podía luchar contra ellos. Las pocas veces en que había cogido uno cuando había estado sumamente aburrido en la Alianza se había quedado inmediatamente dormido. De hecho, durante un tiempo el maestro incluso le había prohibido acercarse a la biblioteca del gremio tras quemar una estantería completa de forma accidental cuando tenía trece años.

Volteó la cabeza y se quedó observando la espalda de su compañera. Natsu suspiró. Lo cierto es que su aversión por los libros se había originado después de tener que sufrir las lecciones de Erza, cuando esta le enseñó a leer y escribir correctamente. Probablemente esos fueran los tres días más atroces de su vida. Natsu se estremeció al recordarlo.

Nope. Nunca volvería a tener una experiencia similar.

Mientras más alejado se mantuviera de los libros, mucho mejor. E_l fuego y el papel nunca podrían hacer buena combinación._ Natsu cerró los ojos y, bostezando como un felino, se acurrucó en la cama de su compañera, cerró los ojos y se puso a dormir.

* * *

Cuando Natsu despertó, la luz anaranjada de un atardecer otoñal se deslizaba desde la ventana, derramándose cálidamente sobre la alfombra de la habitación. Natsu se incorporó, restregándose los ojos, y murmuró:

-Lucy, tengo hambre.

Pero su compañera no estaba por ninguna parte.

Parpadeando sorprendido, Natsu se levantó de la cama y se dio cuenta de que Lucy había dejado una nota sobre su escritorio. Natsu la leyó:

**_Natsu, salí a comprar unas cosas. Volveré en tres horas. Si quieres puedes tomar una ducha ¡Pero no rompas ni quemes nada o le diré a Erza que te de una paliza!_**

El muchacho se estremeció. Aquella amenaza era suficiente para disuadirlo de hacer cualquier tontería. Mientras se preguntaba cómo le estaría yendo a Happy en aquella misión que tomó junto a Wendy y Charle, Natsu se puso a pasear por el departamento de su amiga, aburrido.

Volvió nuevamente a la habitación y sus agudos ojos repararon inmediatamente en un cajón entreabierto. Muerto de curiosidad –y con una sonrisa maliciosa- se agachó para abrirlo. Sin embargo, el cajón no contenía ropa interior sexy, sino un montón de carpetas rosadas en las que Lucy había escrito títulos con plumón negro. Natsu eligió una al azar y leyó:

**_''La Doncella y el Dragón''_**

Motivado por la palabra "dragón", Natsu se sentó y abrió la carpeta. Era un folio de varias hojas escritas a mano, con letra pequeña, pero legible. Natsu sonrió. La letra de Lucy era muy hermosa. La suya, por el contrario, siempre había sido un desastre.

Sus ojos volvieron a posarse sobre el cajón repleto de carpetas, meditabundo.

-Así que estas son las historias que ha escrito Lucy ¿eh?- murmuró, sonriendo.

Muchas veces, Natsu le había pedido a su amiga que le leyera una de sus historias, pero esta siempre se había negado, poniendo mil y una escusas. El muchacho nunca había insistido demasiado porque, al fin y al cabo, no tenía demasiada paciencia con la literatura.

Pero aquellas eran las historias escritas por Lucy.

Y Natsu no podía dejar de tener curiosidad.

Así que, como no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer, Natsu se recostó en la cama y se puso a leer. Rápidamente, y sin que él mismo se diera cuenta, el muchacho había caído dentro de la historia sin remedio.

Trataba sobre una rebelde princesa que, tras intentar huir del palacio en el que no se sentía amada ni feliz, fue castigada por su padre a permanecer en un antiguo castillo hasta que cumpliera dieciocho años, edad en la que su padre la comprometería con un pretendiente. Para que la princesa no se atreviera a escapar del castillo, este era custodiado por un temible dragón rojo. Al principio, la princesa se había lamentado de su desdicha, pero pronto descubrió que el dragón no era una criatura malvada y despiadada (aunque sí un poco pueril y destructivo)

Así, la princesa y el dragón de inmediato se hicieron amigos.

Un día, la princesa le confesó al dragón que no quería volver donde su padre el rey, por lo que este le ofreció sacarla de allí y huir lejos, a una tierra mágica llamada El Valle de las Hadas, de donde él provenía. La princesa aceptó y el dragón se la llevó. Durante el viaje, ambos vivieron divertidas y peligrosas aventuras. Cuando llegaron finalmente al Valle de las Hadas, la princesa besó al dragón y este se transformó en un apuesto príncipe de cabello color salmón. El príncipe le reveló que había estado bajo una maldición y que solo podría recobrar su forma humana si era besado por una mujer que le amara y no le juzgara por su temible apariencia.

Los minutos y las horas se deslizaron como un espejismo y, justo cuando Natsu acabó de leer, el muchacho alzó la vista y su nariz se crispó. ¡Lucy regresaba! Sobresaltado, el mago de fuego se apresuró a guardar la carpeta con la historia dentro del cajón. No quería tener que enfrentar la ira de su compañera si esta le pillaba leyendo sus cosas. Sin embargo, no pudo aguantar el impulso de sacar otra historia y guardársela en el interior de la chaqueta.

Justo cuando Natsu acabó de cerrar su cremallera, Lucy entró al departamento, cargando un montón de bolsas. Natsu la saludó un tanto tenso, con una nerviosa sonrisa:

-¡Hola, Lucy! ¿Te divertiste? ¿Quieres… quieres que te ayude a llevar las bolsas?

Lucy lo miró sorprendida. ¿Desde cuándo Natsu era tan amable con ella? La muchacha entornó los ojos.

-Natsu ¿qué has hecho?

-¡Nada!

-Mientes.

-¡De verdad! Yo… acabo de terminar de lee… de levantarme. ¡Hahaha!

La rubia comenzó a inspeccionar el departamento, y al no encontrar nada extraño, soltó una risita y Natsu suspiró ligeramente.

-Pues sí, todo está en orden. Me sorprendes, Natsu... ¿Acaso estás enfermo?- bromeó ella-. Ven, ayúdame a preparar la cena. No te daré de comer si no me ayudas.

Natsu estaba que se moría de hambre, pero no podía estar allí con la carpeta dentro de su ropa. ¡Lucy lo notaría tarde o temprano!

-Tengo que irme.

Lucy lo miró atónita.

-¿No te quejabas antes de que tenías hambre?

-Es que… ¡es que prometí a Happy que lo esperaría con pescado!- mintió Natsu. Joder. Se le daba muy mal mentir. Pero Lucy no pareció sospechar nada. Ella simplemente le sonrió y revolvió su flequillo rosa con cariño. Natsu sintió una sensación curiosa en el estómago. Como si varias polillas revolotearan allí, escupiendo chispas.

Lucy, al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, se ruborizó y rápidamente se dio vuelta para que Natsu no le viera la cara. El muchacho sonrió y abrió la ventana, encaramándose sobre esta.

-¡Te veré mañana, Lucy!

-¡Usa la puerta!

* * *

Esa noche, Happy estuvo a punto de tener un ataque cardíaco cuando vio a Natsu recostado en su hamaca… ¡leyendo! El gato se quedó boquiabierto. Natsu lo miró y lo saludó.

-¡Hey, amigo! ¿Cómo estuvo todo?

-E… estás…

Natsu alzó las cejas, interrogante, y el gato azul lo apuntó temblando:

-¡No eres Natsu! ¡Eres un impostor!

Natsu replicó, echando chispas por la boca:

-¡No soy un impostor!

-¡Pero Natsu no lee!

El mago de fuego se pasó la mano por la nuca y articuló una sonrisa aniñada antes de decirla a su amigo, en tono de confidencia:

-Estoy leyendo una de las historias de Lucy.

Happy se sorprendió:

-¡Wow! ¿Donde las encontraste?

-Las tiene en uno de los cajones de su ropero. Creí que habría ropa interior, pero…

Happy resopló con una risita:

-Natsu, te has vuelto muy pervertido últimamente ¿eh?

Natsu enrojeció.

-¡Yo… yo no soy un pervertido!

-¡Fufufufu!

-¡No me compares con Gray o Loki, maldición!- pataleó Natsu.

-Pero… ¿de verdad las estás leyendo? ¡Wow! Deben ser historias realmente alucinantes si te has puesto a leerlas en serio, Natsu- comentó el gato.

-Pues sí- asintió el mago de fuego. Y añadió, entusiasmado:- De hecho, leí una cuando Lucy me dejó solo en su departamento y fue a comprar. ¡Era una historia increíble, Happy! ¡Y había un dragón rojo y…!

-¿Y había gatos?

-Bueno, no en la otra, pero sí en esta- sonrió Natsu alzando el folio de hojas-. ¿Quieres que la lea en voz alta?

Happy se emocionó:

-¡Aye, sir!

* * *

Esa noche y las que siguieron, Natsu leyó las historias de su compañera hasta altas horas de la noche. Cuando las terminaba, el muchacho simplemente se escabullía al departamento de Lucy, sacaba una carpeta al azar y se iba. Algunas eran más largas y le tomaron más noches, pero a Natsu ya no le importaba que extensión tuvieran. Porque, de un momento a otro, las historias de Lucy se convirtieron en una especie de adicción, como el fuego o las peleas en el gremio.

Natsu nunca habría pensado que leer realmente pudiera ser divertido. ¡Siempre había creído que los libros solo eran para tipos aburridos y demasiado inteligentes! Pero lo cierto es que el estilo narrativo de Lucy era muy atrapante y fácil de seguir.

Además, su amiga nunca escribía una historia parecida. Algunas eran de misterio, otras de aventuras y algunas de romance. Esas últimas habían hecho ruborizarse a Natsu en algunas ocasiones, abriendo ante sus ojos un mundo nuevo que desconocía. ¿Por qué Igneel nunca le había enseñado esas cosas?

En una ocasión, Natsu se había topado con un relato en el que él era el protagonista, lo que infló bastante su ego.

-Pareces más contento de lo común- comentó Lucy un día, mientras estaban compartiendo un rato libre en el gremio.

-¿Ah?

Lucy sonrió.

-¿Tuviste una buena pesca hoy en la mañana?

-Mmm, pues no. En realidad no pesqué nada. Happy estaba muy decepcionado- admitió Natsu.

-Porque eres un inútil, cerebro de flama- se burló Gray.

Natsu saltó de su asiento:

-¡A ti quien te metió en la conversación, princesa de hielo!

Gray esquivó su puñetazo, agachándose y sonriendo sardónico. Natsu escupió fuego:

-¡Ven aquí, Gray, maldito pusilánime!

Varios se giraron hacia Natsu con los ojos muy abiertos. Incluso Gray lo miró sorprendido, lo que le hizo bajar la guardia y recibir un puñetazo en la nariz. Levy, que había alzado la vista de uno de sus libros, le preguntó a Natsu estupefacta:

-¿Dijiste _pusilánime_?

Natsu la miró parpadeando, y sin comprender por qué todos lo miraban como si le hubieran salido tres colas, asintió. Lucy farfulló:

-¿_Tú_ conoces esa palabra?

Natsu se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Cuál es el problema?

Lucy y Levy se miraron perplejas.

-¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Natsu Dragneel?- se rió Macao, y todos se sumaron a las risas. Sin entender aun cual era el chiste, Natsu hizo una mueca y se sentó a la barra, enfurruñado.

* * *

Una tarde, mientras Natsu estaba en el gremio enseñándole a Romeo a hacer bromas con fuego, Lucy entró al Gremio con una mirada de muerte. Todos se tensaron. La maga celestial podía llegar a ser tan aterradora como Erza cuando se enfadaba, y al ver a quien estaba dirigida aquella furia, muchos se sintieron mal por Natsu.

Lentamente, los hombres que estaban cerca del mago de fuego empezaron a alejarse. Incluso Romeo se acobardó y Happy, sin preámbulos, emprendió la huida.

La rubia se plantó ante Natsu. El muchacho farfulló:

-L-lucy ¿te… te pasa algo?

Ella lo agarró del brazo y empezó a arrastrarlo a un sitio donde pudieran estar a solas. Varios ojos siguieron a la pareja entre divertidos y compasivos. Una vez que estuvieron en el patio trasero del gremio, donde estaban las piscinas, Lucy preguntó con una suave voz que estremeció a Natsu.

-¿Tú tomaste los escritos que tenía en mi cajón?

Natsu tragó saliva. ¡Mierda!

-S-sí, pero…

Lucy estalló:

-¡Lo sabía! ¡AHHG! ¡Esas eran todas mis historias, Natsu! ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo les dediqué? ¿Cómo es posible que no puedas tocar nada sin tener que destruirlo?

Natsu comprendió entonces que Lucy debía pensar que las había quemado. Intentó explicarle que en realidad las tenía en su casa, pero la rubia estaba fuera de sí.

-¡ERES HORRIBLE, NATSU! ¿Cómo pudiste?

Natsu se horrorizó al ver que Lucy estaba llorando.

-¡Lucy, yo…!

-¡NO! ¡No quiero escucharte! ¡No quiero verte ahora, Natsu Dragneel!

Dicho esto, la rubia dio media vuelta y echó a correr. Natsu estaba en shock. Sin embargo, una sensación de culpa y dolor envolvió su pecho. Sintiendo la garganta oprimida, Natsu salió del gremio ignorando las miradas interrogantes de sus compañeros.

"_Maldición. Ahora Lucy me odia" _pensó mientras caminaba hacia su casa. En algún momento, sintió el peso ligero de Happy sobre su hombro.

-Natsu…- murmuró el gato-. No me gusta verte triste.

El muchacho no se había percatado de que las esquinas de sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas. Se las secó rápidamente y suspiró, angustiado.

-No debí tomar sus historias- murmuró, bajando la vista.

-¿Y si vas a devolvérselas?- sugirió Happy.

-Lucy dijo que no quiere verme. Yo… no me atrevo a ir ahora. Ella piensa que las quemé.

-Bueno, a nadie le extrañaría.

-Eso no me levanta el ánimo ¿sabes?

* * *

Al día siguiente, Lucy no asistió al gremio. Natsu la esperó hasta que las puertas se cerraron y Mirajane tuvo que echarlo. Ninguno de sus amigos sabía qué había hecho Natsu para enfadar tanto a Lucy, pero el mago de fuego tuvo un día fatal al tener que aguantar las miradas escalofriantes de Erza.

-¡Natsu! ¿Qué le hiciste?- exigió la pelirroja apuntándolo con una lanza.

-Y-yo… yo…- tartamudeó Natsu, con el rostro pálido.

Para su fortuna –y salud física- Mirajane intervino.

-Déjalo, Erza. Ya lo está pasando mal ¿no lo ves?

Erza exhaló un profundo suspiro y dijo:

-Sea lo que sea que hayas hecho, Natsu, tienes que pedirle disculpas a Lucy. Si no lo haces te arrancaré los ojos y la lengua ¿entendido?

Natsu se estremeció.

-¡Aye, señora!

* * *

Cuando Lucy entró al gremio el tercer día, vio a Natsu sentado desde una mesa. Se le veía pálido y temeroso. Ella intentó ignorarlo y hacer como que no había reparado en su presencia, pero Natsu le cortó el paso. Lucy iba a gritarle que la dejara en paz, pero se congeló al ver lo que su amigo llevaba en sus brazos.

Una enorme pila de carpetas rosadas.

La muchacha abrió mucho los ojos.

-Lamento haber sacado tus historias sin pedirte permiso, Lucy- dijo Natsu en tono solemne-. Pero… pero no me arrepiento de haberlas leído. Yo solo…

-¿Tú qué?- murmuró Lucy.

-¿Eh?

-¿Las… leíste?

Natsu asintió, un tanto avergonzado. Cerca de ellos, los miembros del gremio que observaban disimuladamente también expresaron reacciones de sorpresa. Levy se llevó la mano a la boca, abriendo mucho los ojos.

Lucy, de pronto, parecía haber olvidado como pronunciar las palabras.

Natsu añadió rápidamente:

-¡No podía dejar de leerlas, Lucy! ¡Eran increíbles! ¡Tú… tú eres increíble!- Natsu sonrió entonces-. Mi favorita es _Los Laberintos de La Magia_, pero también me gustó mucho _La Campesina y el Dragón_… ¿o era la princesa?... ¡mierda, olvidé cómo…!

Natsu sintió de pronto que unos brazos lo estrechaban con fuerza, lo que le hizo interrumpirse y soltar las carpetas. Ambos cayeron sentados en medio de un montón de folios desperdigados, pero a Lucy no parecía importarle. Ella… ¿estaba llorando? Natsu se horrorizó y agitó los brazos frenéticamente.

-¡Ah, Lucy… no llores…!

Sin embargo, Lucy lo miró esbozando una radiante sonrisa.

-¡Tú las leíste! ¡Las leíste de verdad!- exclamó ella sin dejar de derramar lágrimas-. ¡Yo… estoy tan feliz!

-¿Lucy…?

Ella se secó las lágrimas, sin dejar de sollozar y sonreír a la vez. Natsu estaba perplejo.

-Siempre… siempre creí que odiabas leer… pero tú leíste lo que yo escribí. Aparte de Levy, nunca nadie me había dicho que le gustan las historias que escribo.

-Yo...

-¡Lamento mucho haberme enojado contigo! ¡Por favor, perdóname! ¡Debí haberte escuchado!

Natsu sintió como su un enorme peso hubiera sido levantado de sus hombros.

-Con una condición- dijo el muchacho esbozando una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Cuál?

-De ahora en adelante, quiero leer todas las historias que escribas.

Lucy asintió, sonrió y, sin importarle que todos los estuvieran observando, volvió a abrazar a su compañero, quien se ruborizó ligeramente. Happy ronroneó:

-¡Se guuuuuustan!

* * *

**Me encantaría saber sus opiniones :)**


	2. Lucy: El arte de destruir

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y favoritos ^^**

**¡Acá vamos con un nuevo capítulo! ¡Yeah!**

* * *

**2**

**El arte de destruir**

Mirajane alzó la vista y contuvo una sonrisa divertida al ver como Lucy se desplomaba sobre el mesón de la barra del gremio. La maga rubia parecía haber tenido un día bastante movido y, a juzgar por su semblante, no estaba precisamente de un humor que alegrara los corazones.

Mirajane sospechaba cual era la razón por la que su compañera estaba así, pero no pudo resistir el impulso de preguntarle de todos modos:

-¿Un día malo, Lucy?

La maga celestial dejó escapar un profundo y lastimero suspiro antes de chocar su frente contra la madera del mesón, apretando los puños.

-La… la recompensa…

-¿La recompensa?

Lucy alzó la mirada y masculló:

-¡Natsu destruyó el jardín delantero del hombre que nos contrató y tuvimos que devolverle el dinero de la recompensa! ¡Aaaahgg! ¡Estoy tan furiosa con él!- Lucy se puso a lloriquear-. A este paso… me van a echar del departamento si no pago el alquiler… ¡Y solo me quedan seis días de plazo!… ¿Qué haré?

Mirajane se compadeció de ella. La albina estaba a punto de decir algo para consolarla cuando una presencia cálida y familiar se materializó repentinamente al lado de Lucy, pasando un brazo por el hombro de esta.

Lucy gruñó:

-No estoy de humor para ti ahora, Natsu.

El matador de dragones le ofreció su sonrisa típica y, con la mano libre, le mostró un cartel que acababa de sacar del tablón de recompensas.

-¿Qué tal si hacemos este trabajo mañana?

Happy, encaramado sobre la cabeza del mago de fuego, añadió:

-Además, ofrecen justo la cantidad de dinero de tu alquiler, Lucy.

-¡No! ¡Seguramente volverás a destruir algo! Con hoy tuve más que suficiente. Largo.

Natsu hizo uno de sus clásicos mohines. Esos que podían hacer que Lucy olvidara que estaba enfadada con él o aceptara, a regañadientes, que el chico se colara en su departamento cuando se le daba la gana. Sin embargo, la rubia decidió que aquella vez no iba a caer.

-¡Pero Luuuuuuuucy! Te prometo que esta vez no destruiré nada.

-Voy a creerte, pero no le digas a nadie- dijo Lucy con sarcasmo.

Natsu, que rara vez captaba el sarcasmo, siguió insistiendo con su imperturbable sonrisa de entusiasmo:

-¡Además solo se trata de descifrar un libro mágico en un museo! Es el trabajo perfecto para ti, Lucy. Y lo saqué antes de que Levy lo hiciera.

-¡Aye!

Lucy no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente después de escuchar aquello último. Que Natsu se hubiera preocupado de buscar un trabajo que a ella le gustara aun cuando este prefería aquellos en que había más acción era un gesto que no podía pasar por alto. Finalmente, y ante la sonrisa divertida de Mirajane -que los observaba con algo parecido al amor maternal-, Lucy asintió.

-Está bien. Vamos a la misión.

-¡Yosh! ¡Estoy encendido!

Mientras Mirajane anotaba en el cuaderno de registros la misión que acababan de tomar, Lucy le advirtió a Natsu con una mirada severa:

-Prométeme que te vas a comportar, Natsu. Promételo… hum… ¡por tu bufanda!

Natsu abrió mucho los ojos, luego tragó saliva y asintió colocando una mano sobre su pecho, en actitud solemne.

-Lo prometo por la bufanda de Igneel.

Lucy sonrió.

-Bien.

* * *

Al día siguiente, el equipo de Natsu, Lucy y Happy tomaron el tren que los llevaría hasta la ciudad de Midgur, a una hora de Magnolia. Natsu, como era de esperar, se quejó durante todo el trayecto sin dejar de vomitar cada cinco minutos. Lucy lo observaba de soslayo mientras se mordía el labio, preocupada.

"¿Y si vuelve a pasar lo de ayer?" pensó con una mueca de horror.

¡Nunca había que fiarse de Natsu en esos casos!

-No te preocupes, Lucy- dijo Happy de pronto, adivinando lo que ella parecía estar pensando-. Natsu nunca rompe sus promesas. Y menos si ha comprometido su bufanda.

Lucy sonrió.

-Sí, tienes razón, pero… aun así…

-Tranquila… ya te dije… ugh… que no romperé… nada- logró decirle Natsu entre jadeos y quejidos nauseosos. El muchacho volvió a sacar la cabeza por la ventana cuando la bilis volvió a subir por su garganta.

-¡Blreeeeeeggr!

Lucy y Happy exhalaron un suspiro mezcla de compadecimiento y fastidio.

* * *

La ciudad de Midgur era famosa por sus obras arquitectónicas y prestigiosas universidades. Reconocidos artistas habían nacido allí y Lucy, como buena amante de la cultura, era muy consciente de ello. En una ocasión incluso había visitado su enorme biblioteca con Levy. Pero nunca había visto el Museo, por lo que se sentía algo emocionada cuando entraron a este para realizar su misión.

Quién les contrataba era el director del Museo y la misión, tal como indicaba el cartel, trataba de descifrar el lenguaje críptico de un libro mágico. Descifrarlo en sí mismo no era un problema para los funcionarios del museo, pero el libro rechazaba a cualquiera que no fuera un mago. Por ende, aquel era un trabajo perfecto para Lucy, que aunque no era una experta como Levy, podía descifrar sin problemas un libro sencillo como aquel con sus gafas de lectura rápida.

Lucy inspeccionó el libro y sonrió.

-¡Bien! Solo me tomará veinte minutos leerlo completo. Esto será pan comido.

Natsu le sonrió ampliamente mientras se sentaba a esperarla. Sin embargo, tras pocos minutos, el muchacho empezó a aburrirse, por lo que se levantó de su asiento y se puso a inspeccionar la sala, que estaba llena de antigüedades y artículos raros expuestos tras vitrinas y escaparates.

Lucy, sin levantar la mirada del libro, le dijo:

-Recuerda lo que hablamos, Natsu…

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé- resopló Natsu un tanto enfurruñado-. ¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mí?

-Nunca se sabe con Natsu Dragneel.

-¡Eres cruel, Lucy!

-¡Aye! ¡No te daremos pescado nunca más!

-¡Como si quisiera!

Cuando finalmente Lucy logró terminar de descifrar el libro completo, el hechizo que repelía a los no-mágicos se canceló y la muchacha se estiró con una sonrisa feliz. Solo le había tomado quince minutos y ciertamente había sido bastante sencillo.

-¡Listo! ¡Ahora, a cobrar la recompensa!- dijo ella levantándose con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Natsu y Happy asintieron con el mismo entusiasmo.

-¡Eres genial, Lucy!

-Ahora sí te daré de mi pescado.

Lucy se volteó para replicarle a Happy:

-Ya te dije que no quiero tu… ¡Kyaaa!

La chica había tropezado con el borde de una alfombra y, antes de que Natsu alcanzara a cogerla, Lucy cayó contra una vitrina que estaba repleta de botellas con líquidos extraños. La vitrina se rompió y, en un fragor de vidrios rotos, las botellas se derramaron y empezaron a soltar distintas clases de vapores.

Lucy se incorporó, frotándose la pierna magullada, y abrió al máximo los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que los vapores estaban mezclándose en una nube gaseosa e inquietante sobre ellos.

-¿Pero qué…?

Natsu soltó un silbido de sorpresa.

-¡Wow!

Los líquidos derramados siguieron exudando más sustancias vaporosas y pronto toda la sala del museo se llenó de nubes tóxicas, haciéndoles toser. Un momento después, la nube de vapor alcanzó el techo (que tenía antiguos grabados) y este explotó en cientos de pedazos al hacer contacto con los vapores tóxicos.

-¡Mierda!- dijo Natsu, sabiendo lo que pasaría.

Dicho esto cogió a una aturdida Lucy y los tres escaparon de la sala justo cuando esta estallaba al igual que el techo. Los tres cayeron en el pasillo, cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos, mientras varios de los restos de la antigua sala del museo rodaban cerca de ellos, algunos chamuscados o destruidos completamente.

Una gota de sudor cayó por la cabeza de Natsu y Happy.

Lucy estaba en estado de shock.

-Yo… yo… ¡Fue un accidente!- la rubia sacudió a Natsu, llorando como una niña que acabara de hacer su peor travesura-. ¿¡Que haremos!? ¡Esto es horrible!

Happy le dijo:

-Al menos tienes el libro.

-¡Ahora eso no importa, gato!

Natsu soltó entonces la risa que había estado conteniendo. Lucy gruñó:

-¡No te rías!

-¿Eh? ¿Entonces quien era el que destruía las cosas?- le dijo Natsu con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa. Lucy se ruborizó cuando este acercó el rostro a pocos centímetros del suyo-. El abuelo no estará nada feliz cuando sepa lo que _hiciste_, Lucy.

Ella lo golpeó.

-¡CÁLLATE!

* * *

Como era de esperarse, el director del Museo, después de casi echarlos a patadas del lugar, mandó la factura de los gastos a Fairy Tail con una nota indignada en donde le pedía encarecidamente al maestro que tuviera más cuidado con sus miembros.

Cuando llegaron al gremio, Erza, que se había enterado de todo, agarró a Natsu y se dispuso a darle una paliza. El muchacho farfulló sacudiendo los brazos con el frenesí desesperado de un pez fuera del agua:

-¡Lucy lo destruyó! ¡No hice nada, lo juro!

Todos miraron a la rubia con sorpresa.

-¿En serio, Lucy?

Ella, con lágrimas de vergüenza en los ojos, asintió:

-A… aye.

-¿Lucy dijo "aye"?- exclamó Gray escupiendo su jugo.

Erza se pasó una mano por el rostro y exhaló un hondo suspiro:

-Eso pasa cuando te juntas con estos idiotas.

Natsu y Happy empezaron a quejarse mientras una deprimida Lucy se hundía en su silla.

* * *

Las semanas que corrieron después -y por alguna extraña razón-, la rubia no dejó de destruir cosas, tanto en sus misiones como en el propio gremio. Natsu y Happy empezaron a burlarse de ella, argumentando que ya no tenía derecho de exigirles a ellos que se comportaran.

Lucy, por primera vez, estuvo de acuerdo.

-¡He sido un desastre últimamente!- se lamentó la maga celestial mientras charlaba con Levy de su desafortunada suerte la última semana de Agosto-. Es como si Natsu me hubiera pegado su… su…

-¿Talento para destruir?

-Yo no lo llamaría talento.

-Bueno, tómalo de esta forma- intervino Cana con una sonrisa divertida-. Si no destruyes cosas al menos una vez, no eres realmente un miembro de Fairy Tail.

Lucy esbozó una débil sonrisa.

-Puede que tengas razón.

* * *

Hasta que un día la guinda coronó el pastel.

Natsu y Happy caminaban felizmente hacia la casa de Lucy para hacerle una de sus visitas imprevistas cuando notaron que del techo de esta brotaba una larga nube de humo. Ambos se miraron unos segundos, estupefactos y con los ojos muy abiertos, antes de echar a correr hacia la casa de su amiga. Natsu murmuró con una sensación de miedo en el estómago:

-Que Lucy esté bien, que Lucy esté bien…

Happy lo cogió por la mochila y voló hasta la destrozada casa de la maga celestial Afortunadamente, esta solo estaba destruida en cierta parte, donde el techo parecía haber sido agujereado por una explosión originada en la cocina. Lucy, intacta pero cubierta de cenizas, los miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas cuando los vio llegar.

La muchacha se abalanzó sobre ellos y los abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Mi cocina!- gimió ella-. ¡Yo… yo estaba intentando arreglar el horno cuando… cuando…!

-Cuando todo explotó- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa-. Pero al menos estás bien.

Lucy murmuró:

-Horologium me salvó.

-Recuérdame darle las gracias después.

Lucy se ruborizó al escuchar las palabras de Natsu. El muchacho, notando su mirada de sorpresa, apartó la vista, ligeramente avergonzado.

-¡Natsu! ¿Qué haré ahora? ¡Seguramente mi casera me matará!

-¡Muchacha! ¡¿Pero qué has hecho?!

Lucy dio un brusco respingo cuando la casera apareció entre los escombros y la madera chamuscada. Se puso a sudar frío, farfullando de forma cómica:

-Yo… esto... yo… ugh...

Natsu dijo entonces, sonriendo:

-¡Lo siento! Fue mi culpa. No volveré a hacerlo.

Lucy y Happy miraron a Natsu sorprendidos. La casera la clavó una mirada de muerte:

-¿Tú… hiciste esto?

El muchacho asintió sin inmutarse.

-Pero pagaré los arreglos, anciana- Natsu hizo entonces una solemne inclinación que dejó perplejos a sus amigos-. Por favor, no se desquite con Lucy.

La mujer le gritó:

-¡Pues más te vale que los pagues, mocoso! ¡Ya he leído bastante sobre ti en los periódicos! ¡Y tú, niña Hearthfilia!

Lucy se enderezó.

-¡Sí!

-¡Será mejor que controles a tu amigo o personalmente me encargaré de que el mismísimo rey de Fiore le ponga una multa que no termine de pagar ni después de la muerte!

Lucy balbuceó:

-Pe… pero él…

La mano de Natsu cogió su muñeca, advirtiéndole en silencio que cerrara la boca y le siguiera la corriente. La casera le echó una última mirada asesina a Natsu antes de dar media vuelta y desaparecer. Natsu suspiró:

-¡Hombre! Esa anciana da miedo…

Lucy, con lágrimas en los ojos, estrechó a su amigo con fuerza, tomándolo por sorpresa.

-Natsu... ¡no tenías que echarte la culpa!

Natsu sonrió y contempló los vestigios de lo que antes había sido la cocina de Lucy. Por alguna razón, se sentía realmente orgulloso de su compañera de equipo. Aquella era, en su opinión, una escena destructiva realmente buena. Casi artística.

Happy dijo entonces:

-¡Pero Lucy! ¡Ella podría haberte echado si le decías que fuiste tú!

-Sí- concordó Natsu-. No queremos que Lucy se quede en la calle.

La rubia se conmovió.

-Chicos…

-¿Dónde iríamos a comer y a ducharnos entonces?- añadió el chico de cabello rosa, cruzándose de brazos con la frente arrugada-. ¡Ese sería un problema!

La expresión de Lucy pasó de la emoción a una mueca de amarga resignación. Sin embargo, se sentía feliz de que Natsu y Happy estuvieran allí con ella.

El muchacho le regaló una de sus sonrisas.

-¿Quién iba a pensar que Lucy podría ser tan buena destruyendo? ¡Kahahahaha! ¡Por eso eres mi compañera! ¡Lucy, eres genial!

-¡Aye!- asintió Happy.

La maga celestial se rió con ellos mientras pensaba que, después de todo, _destruir tenía su arte._

* * *

**Me gusta la idea de una Lucy destruyendo cosas xD Sería muy divertido verlo en el manga, ya que siempre son Natsu, Gray y Erza los que echan abajo todo a su paso.**

**Ya saben que, si tienen ideas para esta serie de fanfics, no duden en exponérmelas ;) **

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a:**

**Neko Heartgneel: **Me alegra mucho que te gustara el anterior capítulo ^^ Trato de hacerlo lo más fiel a las personalidades de los personajes! Gracias por leer!

**oramimik66: **Hahaha, sí, también me cuesta imaginarme a Natsu cogiendo un libro xDD Pero sería lindo que alguna vez leyera lo que escribe su amiga. Hay un especial de FT donde publicitan la marca "coca-cola" (no sé si lo leíste) realmente lindo donde Natsu se siente culpable por haber quemado un libro de Lucy. Me inspiré un poco en ese xD Ojalá te haya gustado esta ;)

**Llaelien:** Me halaga que te haya parecido como leer el manga *O* Trato de ser lo más realista posible. Sin duda, Natsu es un chico adorable a veces. Tiene esa mezcla de chico malo y rudo toques de ingenuidad y ternura 3

**Little Luce:** Te gusta la idea de ir probando facetas distintas de ambos? Muchas gracias! :D Me parece muy divertido escribir escenas así de ellos ^^ Y me alegra un montón que te guste mi forma de escribir. Un abrazo!

**nansteph14:** ¡Hola! Me hace muy feliz que te gustara la historia :) Solo te imaginas a Natsu leyendo un Menú de comida? xDDD Jajajaja, eso me hizo reír. Pobre Natsu... demosle una oportunidad. No... en realidad no. Es difícil que eso vaya a pasar en el manga xD Sobre lo que dices, Natsu muchas veces acaba siendo tierno a su manera. Por eso amo a ese personaje :3 Gracias por comentar!

**CaandyPink**: Yo, en el lugar de Lucy, me querría morir si un amigo quema mis historias escritas a mano O_O Y lo peor es que Natsu es muy capaz de hacerlo (accidentalmente, claro..) Pero sí, yo creo que hasta el mismo Natsu puede ampliar su vocabulario si se pone a leer de verdad... ¡la magia de la lectura! Un abrazo! :D

**TheDarcknessMickeangel:** Muchas gracias por tus elogios! (*la autora se averguenza*) Siempre que escribo fanfics, trato de ser lo más fiel posible a los personajes, a menos que la trama requiera que los haga madurar un poco. Muchas gracias por leer! ;)

**Fenix no seishin:** Hola! :D Me alegra mucho que te haya enamorado la historia anterior! *O* Espero que esta te guste también! ^^ ¡Un abrazo y gracias por leer!


End file.
